inesperado
by NAT AND ASH
Summary: Eli esta emocionado, va tener un bebé solo que no se imagino que fuera tan dificil... y no sabe lo que le espera... (contiene lime feliz dia de las madres son especiales para cada fecha solo que pos obio no le pondre el mismo titulo :P)


¡No puede ser!- decía Eli brincando por toda su habitación- es la mejor noticia- ella sonrió nerviosamente- si mi vida jeje así será- dijo totalmente nerviosa, Eli Shane estaba muy contento, después de no dejar dormir a su esposa durante muchas noches al fin lo logro, Trixie se asustó al ver como sonreía maliciosamente- venga una más para celebrar- dijo pegándola a sí mismo-m… Eli- empezó a besarla paso sus manos bajo la bata de seda tratando de llegar a un lugar en su pecho, de ahí se tiró con ella a la cama mientras la manoseaba- Eli noo…-dijo algo "cansada" si como no, ambos sabían que se resistía apropósito para dejar babeando a Eli, es que eso lo mantenía activo y convertía todo en un juego por ver quién es más fuerte que el otro, quien manda y quien obedece pero esta vez en serio no quería nada, cuando Eli se dispuso a subir su delicada pijama…

- aaaaaaa- entro gritando un topide que sonrió pícaramente cuando vio a Eli encima de Trixie dispuesto a dejarla sin ropa y a su merced pero él no lograría eso el topoide se encargaría de que esos adultos atrevidos dejaran que ellos durmieran siquiera unas noches-pervertido- dijo pronto riéndose Eli sonrió orgulloso- gracias por el cumplido me enorgullece, me encanta dejar a esta princesa como llego al mundo, es demasiado sexy- dijo Eli orgulloso de su esposa- solo mira como crecieron estos- dijo apretando sus senos por encima de su pijama a lo que ella le dio una mirada enojada y sonrojada- son enormes y más que ahora viene el bebé-

-¡bebé! Hay joven Shane que bien qué lindo eh… traviesos solo que te tengo una noticia Eli-lo miro pronto con una sonrisa relajada- por concepto de embarazo, no podrás tener tus noches de pasión ahora no es que ustedes dos sean los más silenciosos- Eli abrió sus ojos, pronto sonrió al fin dormiría bien- si joven Shane su… digamos… en… liquido le hace daño al bebe así que…- lo interrumpió la caída de Eli al suelo- soy libre…- dijo ella alegre- bueno que se hace-luego se acercó a su oído- en nueve meses ,tu yo, sin ropa en mi cama, si no quieres te violo- ella le dio un beso corto sabía que Eli siempre la asustaba-no te asustes princesa es una broma… a no ser…. Mentira cariño-

-felicidades joven Shane Trixie mis felicitaciones- luego se escucharon unos grandes pasos- valla valla valla conque los atrevidos despertaron a la cigüeña con los ruidos de ayer- dijo recordando que los adultos casi se quedan sin voz le adoraba hacerlos pasar vergüenza y como ya no podía con los besos y las miraditas, debido a que eran esposos decidió meterse con el karaoke que armaron ayer-sobre todo Trixie-Eli saco una sonrisa recordando, como le encantaba hacerla gemir su nombre-como se llamara- ella se sobo el vientre olvidando aquella bochornosa situación-William Elías- dijo ella con ternura desde el momento que se enteró empezó a amarlo con toda su alma-di es niño y si es niña se llamara- de ahí Eli la interrumpió- Beatrice Eliza- dijo el riendo suavemente-hay, Eli no la hagas sufrir con ese nombre- dijo Trixie prevenida- tu nombre es hermoso al igual que tu… además será niño-

* * *

Eli…donde estas- ella tenía ya tres meses de embarazo aún se levantó a mirarse al espejo y vio un pequeño bulto asomándose en su vientre, su bebé estaba creciendo, se había mudado con Eli los dos solos, para su desgracia siempre debía llamar a su padre para que Eli no hiciera de las suyas, a pesar de esto sentir que Eli no se cansaba de ella le daba indicios de que la amaba más de lo que creía, sintió un cálido abrazo que le saco una sonrisa-ya te bañaste-él le beso su piel blanca y cremosa- si y estoy listo para desayunar- se iban a dar un beso cuando- Trixie querida llegamos- sonó la dulce voz de una mujer- ya quiero ver a Eli- se escuchó una voz masculina la cual dejo a Eli asustado- nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo vino tu padre-dijo totalmente pálido- calma es inofensivo, él te quiere como si fueras su hijo- luego a la mente de Eli llegaron varias imágenes-

* * *

Papá, mamá él es mi novio Eli- dijo Trixie sonriente- oooh pero que belleza es un Shane- dijo su madre- sencillamente nunca dude de ti…- dijo pellizcándole las mejillas a Eli, el señor Sting permanecía ido en sus pensamientos "a ver qué pasaría si hipotéticamente ellos se hacen novios, se besan todo el día, se van a quien sabe dónde, ese chico la viola y después se lleva a su niña lejos de casa"-Shane debemos hablar-dijo totalmente feliz cuando sintió que estaba lejos de las dos mujeres que alegraban su vida le dio amenazante- como le hagas algo a mi niña te sacare el intestino y te lo colocare como cinturón- dijo para asustarlo- jajaja ok sue…- vio su rostro enojado- vie…-seguía así como un tempano de hielo- señor Sting

* * *

- Bueno queríamos decirles, que nos casaremos en dos meses- dijo Eli algo prevenido por la posible acción de su padre-hija sabes creo que twist era mejor- dijo mencionando a su exnovio-hay papá…

Él estaba esperando a su princesa en el altar, ella llegaba con un vestido ajustado hasta la cintura que caía hasta el piso con una cola larga, su cabello estaba suelto hasta debajo de la cintura caía liso y en cascada, el vestido tenia bordados brillantes de flores negras, venia sonriente con su padre cuando al fin llegaron le susurro a Trixie- bebé aún hay vuelta atrás…- ella rio- recuerda como la lastimes te mato- le dijo a Eli disimuladamente-

* * *

Papá, mama que bien que estén aquí…- dijo ella sonriendo mientras Eli trataba de escapar-él lo agarró del cuello de su camisa- feliz de verme Eli-dijo sonriendo- preciosa como está el bebé- dijo su madre acercándose y dándole un abrazo- oh, mira ma esta grande, ha crecido- su padre se acercó-cariño segura que no es de otro hombre- su esposa lo fulmino- ¡Samuel!

Hablaron del niño y para desgracia de Eli Trixie le dio una réplica de la llave- Eli… cariño despierta-a lo que él se volteo hacia ella- m…si mi vida-ella le dijo al oído- quiero chocolate-le dio un dulce beso en su frente-claro preciosa mañana-ella rio- mañana… ¡ahora!- le grito al oído haciéndolo salir disparado al primer lugar que encontró- disculpa Kord…- alguien lo interrumpió- Kord vive al lado Shane-el dio una mirada furiosa- ¡Twist!- dijo furiosamente-olvídalo Twist necesito chocolate tienes- dijo Eli aguantando la rabia- si tengo…- dijo indiferente- por favor regálamelo-twist rio- como no Shane… vete a dormí-dijo cerrando la puerta—es para Trixie…- de repente twist abrió la puerta y le entrego cuantas barras tenia-le dices a Trixie, que lo disfrute, que siento mucho que tenga un esposo como tú, que es ardiente y que hare lo posible por tenerla en mi cama- dijo el para irritar a el Shane- ¡aaaaaaa tú!... que tengas buena noche y le dices a tu novia que lastima que este contigo que nunca será tan hermosa como mi princesa y que ni en sus sueños tendrá su cuerpo… as si… se me olvido algo…no tienes- dijo yéndose…-

-¿oshito trajiste el chocolate?- si mi vida… luego escucho un grito por parte de ella- ¡que paso! Pregunto alarmado…- el niño se movió calma solamente se contrajo mi vientre más nada, oooh una patadita ven siéntela Eli- dijo acercando su oído a su vientre, Eli no comprendía lo que sentían las mujeres, Trixie solita se entiende peso-mmm… mi amor- hasta que sintió un golpecito su esposa hablaba en serio lo único que hiso fue darle un beso a su vientre- hola bebé soy papa- dijo sacando una sonrisa en Trixie- cuando este aquí lo único que no te faltara será amor

* * *

-mi vida estoy nerviosa-dijo Trixie bajando los escalones de la terraza mientras Eli le sostenía para que no cayera- calma princesa todo estará bien- dijo abriendo su auto y ayudándola a entrar ese día iban a comer con Brody quien se emocionó por ser la madrina del bebé y el padrino seria Jerome el hermano de Trixie- oye Eli que tan cerca estamos del hospital- pregunto ella mientras iban viajando más o menos a la mitad del viaje ella sintió algo húmedo- como a unas ocho calles- dijo doblando el auto y parando cuando encontró un semáforo en rojo, de repente Trixie sintió un dolor muy fuerte y agudo- ¡ah! ¡ELI YA VIENE!- grito, Eli al escuchar esto arranco rápidamente volándose el semáforo en eso una patrulla lo siguió- ELIAS TE VOLASTE EL SEMAFORO- LE GRITO TRIXIE VIENDO HACIA ATRÁS- luego Elí continuo- QUE QUIERES QUE SE SALGA AQUÍ, QUE DIRA LA GENTE SI LE PREGUNTAN AL NIÑO "dónde naciste" Y DIGA EN EL AUTO DE PAPÁ CREME SERIA RARO- dijo el- ¡a! ELI DUELE DEMASIADO- grito ella- ya va princesa ya estamos llegando-

- VE QUE TE DEJARE EMBARRAZARME DE NUEVO- dijo ella furiosa- pero yo quería 5 hijos…- dijo Eli- ¡5! ¡NO ESTAS NI TIBIO!- GRITO ELLA ENOJADA, no se imaginaria cinco niños corriendo en la casa no era tan malo, conociendo a Eli no tendría problema pero imaginarse ¡5 PARTOS! La asustaba-

- dale nena solo falta un poco- dijo la enfermera viendo la cara de dolor de la mujer- ya salió…- dijo la doctora recibiendo a…- es un niño…-Trixie hiso una cuenta regresiva de lo siguiente que diría Eli- te lo dije- ve Will ven con papá- dijo Eli pero la doctora lo golpeo- ¿tu sentiste el dolor del parto?-el solo negó- bueno la madre si-dijo entregándole el bebé a Trixie- hola, Will… como está el príncipe de mamá- Will a pesar de no tener conciencia sintió una caricia ante aquellas palabras y abrazo el dedo de Trixie con su manita-se parece a ti Eli- dijo dándoselo- hola príncipe, mira a mamá ¿no es hermosa? Ella te dio la vida y espero que tu primera palabra sea mamá-

* * *

Hay divino… ¡ ayuda! Saben que la inspiración viene y va… bueno… A MI NUNCA SE ME VA… soy anormal pero tengo poco tiempo para sacar cada hermosa, tierna, divina, retorcida o extraña idea me salga y escribirla tengo un oneshot en proceso… actualizaciones y entre otras entonces tantas ideas entrando al tiempo de un poquito de cada fic… ufff

* * *

Petición del publico…

¿Tienes una idea que quieras que escriba?

Muchos no saben cómo expresar una idea y yo que se expresarme podría hacer algo que ustedes quieran, genero: cualquiera, la idea es aceptada sea melosa, miedosa, retorcida, sádica, psicópata, anti ética, tierna etc., pareja: en si no uso ocs así que Elixie

Ok chao

Ash y NTL


End file.
